


Above us, stars. Beneath us, constellations

by Rooraism



Series: Elippoweek 2020 [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers i guess, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Filippo's window is broken so he decides to use his home-owning rights and move to Elia's bed.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippoweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862764
Kudos: 19





	Above us, stars. Beneath us, constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the first day of the elippoweek 2020. Editing done myself so mistakes are highly possible. The title is from "Flying at night" by Ted Kooser.

Filippo could not take the cold anymore. It was just his luck that this night, when he had a broken window, the coldest winds of the winter hit Rome. And his quick fix did not do anything to keep the cold outside.Getting up from his bed, Filippo made his way towards Ele's room, that had now Elia living in it. Filippo was not going to sleep on the bad couch they had in the living room. He had done it once, and could not properly move for days. 

Opening the door, Filippo tried as silently as possible make his way to Elia's bed. The other was sound a sleep, and Filippo lifted the cover to slip silently in. As hard as he tried to not wake Elia up, he ended up stabbing the boy in the back while trying to find a good sleeping position.

”What?” Elia asked, still half asleep.  
”It's just me. Go back to sleep?”

Elia turned around, confused.

”What are you doing?”  
”My room was so cold I could no longer sleep in there”  
”Yeah, but why are you in my bed and not on the couch?”

”No way I'm going to that couch. And technically this is my bed” Filippo said, and turned around, pulling the cover over and snuggling into the pillow. 

”Hey, give me my pillow back.” Elia demanded, now sitting up, fully awake. Instead of answering, Filippo picked up one of the decor pillows from the floor and threw it at Elia. 

”Use that”

Elia huffed, laying back down and turning his back against Filippo's.

Filippo only got few hours sleep before he woke up to someone trying to wiggle his arm around Filippo's waist. Filippo tried moving Elia's hand away, but it always returned back to it's earlier place. After a good five minutes of trying to stop Elia from cuddling, Filippo just gave up. As if sensing the defeat, Elia's hold tightened, and Filippo was pulled completely against Elia, the other man snuggling against his neck. Filippo had to admit he didn't mind the cuddling, it had been a good while since he had someone in his bed, holding him like this. Snuggling agaist Elia, it took Filippo only few seconds to fall back asleep. 

Next morning, Filippo woke up feeling fresher than he had felt in years. Based on the fact that Elia's hand was still around Filippo, the other man was asleep. As much as he would have loved to stay in Elia's arms, Filippo really needed to use the toilet. Slowly, trying (again) his best not to wake up Elia, Filippo moved the hand away, and rolled out of the bed, before running to the toilet. 

After using the toilet, Filippo made his way to the kitchen, feeling hungry. Filippo had barely filled his cup with coffee before Elia emerged from his bedroom.

”Slept well?” Filippo asked, sipping his coffee. Elia yawned.

”Doesn't look like it” Filippo laughed, putting on the next episode of the netflix show they had started with Elia last night.  
”I just need a coffee to feel properly alive” Elia mumbled, making himself an espresso. 

”Would have probably slept better if someone hadn't woken me up at the middle of the night” Elia said, drinking the small espresso in one go. 

”Well you slept deeply enough to not wake up when I tried move your hand from my waist.” 

”What?” Elia turned around, still holding the empty cup, looking confused.

”You really were out of it then. I thought maybe you were too embarrassed and pretended that you were asleep. Not that I'm complaining, it was nice to be held after a good while” Filippo smiled at Elia, who now had blush speared all over his cheeks. 

”Sorry. Nobody has ever told me I was clingy before” 

”As I said, no worries. Maybe it's just your body making moves you are too shy to do awake” Filippo winked, trying to lighten up the mood. But Elia only got redder, making Filippo stop laughing.

Elia put the empty cup down, before moving towards the couch, sitting at the other end. 

”Elia?” Filippo asked, being now the one who was confused. The other boy stayd silent, only moving slowly closer and closer Filippo, until his face was only few centimeters from Filippo's. All Filippo could do was sit still, staring at Elia's (beautiful) eyes. He wasn't sure which one of them made the first move but soon they were kissing on the couch. Filippo had to admit, he had few times wondered what would it be like to kiss Elia, and the answer was just like he had expected. It felt right. Sadly, for Filippo, it only lasted a short time before Elia pulled away, looking shocked.

”Sorry!”

Before the other boy could move, Filippo grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. 

”Nothing to be sorry about. I have to admit, I have wanted to do that few times” the blush from earlier returned to Elia's cheeks. 

”Would you mind I kissed you again?” Filippo asked, getting a shy nod as an answer. Without waiting, Filippo returned his lips to Elia's. Who would have thought yesterday, that window getting broken would have led to this. Not Filippo for sure. But he was not complaining, kissing was the best way spend Sunday morning.


End file.
